


Bed of Roses

by Brewrites



Series: Hidge Week 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewrites/pseuds/Brewrites
Summary: Hidge Week Day 6: Companions/ Nature.A special day finally arrives for Hunk and Pidge.





	Bed of Roses

He felt the nerves surging through him as if he was holding on to an ungrounded wire. All of his family and friends were around him as he waited for her. He had sworn that he would never wear a full suit again, he hated how they hung across his shoulders, but for her, he would. 

“Hey buddy,” Lance said as he joined him at the end of the aisle. “How are you feeling?” He asked. 

Hunk told him exactly what he was feeling. 

“Trust me man,” Lance said, “It will all be worth it. If Allura and I could have done this, I would have done it in a heartbeat.” 

Hunk smiled. He was sure Allura was there, somehow. He was just nervous because it was something he hadn’t ever done before. But with Katie, with Pidge, it would all be worth it. 

“Here she comes,” Lance whispered to him. He opened his eyes after trying to steele his nerves, and found himself weak in the knees the moment he saw her. 

She was absolutely stunning. The dress was perfectly Pidge, feminine enough, but still practical as she walked down the aisle in it and tennis shoes. Her hair was down, in its natural curls, much longer now, a flower crown sitting delicately on top. Completely perfect in every way. The way she looked at him just enforced what he already knew. 

Everything was perfect. 

In a few short moments she would be his forever companion. His wife. 

He couldn’t believe that she was his wife as they danced together for the first time. For the time being, it all felt like a dream, a fantasy that he had dreamed of since their first date all those years ago. 

She was his, they were a team, and life would only get better from there. 

“Hey,” he said gently, as they danced slow and steady. “How would you feel about honeymooning on a nature planet where you can wear flower crowns all the time?” He asked her. 

“When do we leave?” She asked him.


End file.
